Acting Magic
by Catseye
Summary: An interesting little fic since you see, Sakura and Syaoran are kind of tired of being teased about being a couple, mostly by Tomoyo/Madison, so they decide to play a trick on her and the others but something more may come out of this trick...New Chapters
1. The Plan

Trick or Treat

Ok. This is my FIRST CCS fic. Unfortunately I have to base this off of the American dub and they haven't gotten very far episode wise. I think that the fire card is the newest ep but I'm not sure. These stupid baka american dubbers haven't gotten anything new yet and the oldest episode is when Syaoran came or maybe it was the shadow card but I can't remember. Anyway I won't have Eriol or any newer episode characters or any new info which really sucks. Once again: Stupid baka american dubbers. 

Disclaimer: Riiight like I own CCS. I don't even speak Japanese and the only scentence I know is Ai sheteru an that's only three words in english. Not to mention the fact that my spelling in the _english _language is probably worse than my spelling in Japanese. Thus bringing me to something else: *spooky music* BEWARE OF THE HORRID SPELLINGS, GRAMMER ERRORS AND TYPOS OF CATSEYE TATSUTAHIME RABERBA WASHU-OHKI MAXWELL!!! (And so far that's just the first part of my name ^_^.) Addintional warnings: Forewarning of two scentences that horribly rhyme even though I didn't mean it and there's planned sap in the other chapters. And there are still clow cards here and there, I guess their like rogue cards or just assume that they're not under control and escape from time to time but they're not a big part of the story anyhow. Well enough with me borin blabber get to readin!

"Syaoran!" 

Sakura bladed up to him nearly out of breath. Somehow he had managed to get rather close to his house in a very short amount of time.

"Syaoran wait up! I don't want to use a clow card just to catch up to you ya know."

"Make it fast Sakura, I'm dead tired and exams are next week. I have to study. There isn't much time between catching clow cards at night, school and soccer practice. But you wouldn't know about studying would you judging from your last grades."

Sakura pouted at his last comment. He always did that when he was cranky nowadays. It was just study, study, meuseum trip for 'fun', study, card capture, threaten Tomoyo, study and was she forgetting something? Oh yes - study. But she was still his friend, bored as she was with him sometimes. At least Yamazaki was entertaining with his little 'facts' here and there. And then Chiharu added to this but that was another story. She preferred those four long years ago when he was still so serious but they did have a good time...more or less. Nearly being lost forever in a maze for example, was not fun back then. Three years ago he started to lighten up a bit. Two years ago they were all the best of carefree friends who now had fun picking up the clow cards here and there. But this year...Sakura understood that doing well in the eighth grade was important for highschool and all but Syaoran was taking it a bit too far although that was only to be expected with serious Syaoran. She sighed and looked around.

"I think it would be better if we talked at your place." She smiled slyly "There may be spies around here if you know what I mean." 

She winked at Syaoran's confused face. She saw the slight pink tinge in his face gradually getting darker and looked away so as not to embaress him further. He nodded and looked away himself. He tried to occupy himself with something so that he didn't get a nosebleed. A rustle in the bushes and the constant words 'Dame' and 'Kuso' being heard from them did just the trick. Probably Tomoyo. He wished that she had a boyfriend so that he could video tape her instead. Despite what people said, revenge was a bitter sweet thing. 

They arrived at Syaoran's apartment building and he swung open the door. He was probably the only eigth grader on earth that had his apartment mostly to himself. Meiling had to go back home again so he didn't have to worry about her coming in and glaring at Sakura like a mad dog. Sakura looked around and she removed her roller blades and started to take of her jacket which she held in her hand for a while. He looked at her suddenly realizing that he should probably take her jacket and offer her something. He wasn't exactly used to having Sakura in his home or anyone for that matter. She walked over to the couch and sat down still looking around and his little place. Frankly he didn't find it that amazing. A few books on magic here and there, the lasin board, a few miscellaneous half finished mixtures, rare artwork here and there as well as a few training devices and swords. Not much to marvel at. 

"Down to buisness Syaoran. At least there are no spies here though somehow I wouldn't even be suprised if Tomoyo-chan had your placed bugged already."

"Huh, so what did you want to talk about. But I don't tutor if that's what your wondering" he did one of his rare smiles to show that he was kidding. There was no possible way Sakura would want some privacy to tell him that. It had to be something gossipy if she didn't want Tomoyo to hear.

"Ok you know how Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and sometimes even Yamazaki tease us right?" she asked rather plainly but with a slight humor in her voice.

"Well yes." he answered looking at the clock to hide is blush again.

"Now my dear Syaoran here is my plan" she said as she put her hand on his knee and moved closer to him on the couch which didn't manage to make him feel any better.

_Tests. Exams. Study _he repeated over and over in his mind until he could look her straight in the eye without looking like a tomato or messing up his shirt. That's exactly why he had to busy himself with studying lately. He kind of got to like Sakura, more each year of knowing her, certainly more within the last year. Busying himself with something would kept him from turning into one of those guys who drooled everytime they heard her name. Unfortunately some of the girls who he didn't know too well did the same thing toward him but Syaoran was not the one to join the crowd. She wasn't either. Maybe that's why he liked her. He really tried not to think about it. Maybe if he was lucky she would stay for a while longer...or was it unlucky? He couldn't decide but either way he would only daydream for an hour after she left anyhow. He already memorized the textbooks front to back and there was no use looking for love potions or something in his magic books. Even if it was there he didn't want to resort to that, it was a dishonest magic which he wanted nothing to do with. He half listened to Sakura's plan, nodded in the right places and caught the chances to steal a stare into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She started to come to an end to his mispleasure. 

"So basically you're saying that we should give the people what they want huh? One question though, what happens when they start teasing us about being a couple?" he asked, somewhat intrigued by the idea.

"That's simple. For one thing we'll never officially be a couple, just lots of flirtings here and there, both say that we like each other but make up some kind of excuse or something, you're not so dull that you can't think up something are you Syaoran?" she grinned broadly and continued. "That should make them anxious. If we get tired of the whole thing a tragic break up which neither of us shall have the heart to talk about later but we still want to go on with our lives. I call that one the last act.

"Hmmm. Not too bad. Yamazaki and Chiharu aren't hard but ah what about Tomoyo. She'll just humiliate us with her belovèd little camera. She'll be screaming 'how kawaii' either way."

Sakura giggled at his adorable little imitation of Tomoyo-chan when he said how kawaii. Closed eyes, hands clasped, highish voice and everything. They thought in silence for a while after that. Sakura got up and checked outside Syaoran's door after the silence became a little creepy. She didn't feel right in the same room with Syaoran, so close together on the couch. She may have done something that would make him hate her afterwards. She opened the door and sighed at her friend standing near the door grinning. 

"Funny to see you here Tomoyo-chan."

"Yup a complete and very odd coincidence. Amazing how the paths of people cross..."

"OUT! Tomoyo O-U-T!"

"But I'm not even in to get out Sakura."

"Then get away from the door."

Tomoyo tried to duck under Sakura's arm to see what was going on inside. She found Syaoran blocking the entrance. He glared at her.

"Oh fine. I guess I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura yelled after her best, crazy yet best, friend who was currently backing up toward the escalator. 

"All the more reason to put the plan through?" Syaoran asked walking Sakura back inside and closing the door behind them.

"Yeah. Amazing that it still hasn't gotten on my nerves yet."

"Amazing is right. But you know, through Tomoyo's little rantings, she gave me an idea."

"Oh really?" Sakura put her chin in her hands. 

"No. I just had the urge to smash that little camera of hers."

Sakura laughed and laughed even harder when Syaoran tried to assure her that he was totally serious.

"Syaoran you're a genius!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped to her feet and stood in front of him. "We can sabatage the camera. That would be the worst possible torture for Tomoyo-chan."

"And then brag about everything she missed?" Syaoran asked and grinned broadly to Sakura's nod.

"But I should leave you to your studying now. I didn't mean to take so long."

"Oh it's no problem" he said frankly "I've memorized the books front to back...and some extra curricular work for next year."

"Syaoran, you're just plain sad."

"That maybe true...ok I have to agree."

"I bet you...oh a fifty bucks that something more is going to happen than just getting a bit of revenge."

"All right, I'll take you up on that one. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a final smile and decided to add with a wink "Syaoran bear"

"And thus we began Act one Sakura blossom. We can get at the camera tomorrow. I kind of have all night to come up with a plan." he said and gave her a big grin.

She opened the door quietly and left. Sakura suddenly jumped when she saw Tomoyo who also did not expect to see Sakura walk out so suddenly. 

"Umm...what happened?" Tomoyo asked with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

_Act 1_ Sakura thought to herself. "Nothing at all." she said as dreamily as she could fake, leaving Tomoyo, who was taking in her words, mouth opened and anxious for something else, behind.

***

Ok, so how is it? I need 10 reviews or so before I do Chapter 2. I have other fics to work on so by the time I get those I'll be done with others and devote time to this. Oh yes and if you have non-yaoi romance or humor fics of your own, say what type in the review and I'll check them out. I watch every anime on american television I think so I'll understand them all right. ^_^. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Trick or Treat 2

Five kitkat bars, a piece of pizza, three large cups of Tropicana citrus punch (no citrus in the fic though) later as well as numerous songs playing while I sing the words, I write this. But since I doubt anyone really cares I'll get on with this. Uh...no warnings except that Tomoyo may be a little ooc or possibly very hyper. Essentially she's my favorite (people with purple and/or blue hair and eyes are always my favorites unintentionally) so my hyperness shall be bestowed upon her and others as well MWA HA HA HA HA!! I certainly got ten reviews quickly so I guess I'll just write the whole thing out and get it over. And sorry for taking so long but I had Ficcy Block in the middle of a story and then I went to camp which is why it's taken me so long. Anyhoo on with the acts!

"Oh Come on Sakura! Aren't you going to tell me _anything_!?!" Tomoyo asked frantically on their way to school that day. 

"Tomoyo-chan, you are my dear friend and if there was really anything to tell then I would tell you right?" Sakura said calmly. She was always 'in character' nowadays with all of her friend's questions keeping her busy. 

"No you wouldn't."

"Well, then that means it's purely between Syaoran and me and I don't feel like saying anything just yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Sakura made sure to do a dreamish kind of voice when she said Syaoran so that Tomoyo got the signal.

"You and Syaoran huh? I can see it now - a bundle of flowers in a resturant, sakuras lining your wedding gown, pulling off little brown haired clow decendants off of the cards. IT'LL BE SOOO KAWAII!!!"

Sakura even had to blush at that one realizing a moment afterward that she couldn't fake-blush. She sighed at her sometimes obsessive friend who was always like this when she was bored...or very happy...or before something important...or whenever she got the oppurtunity. And luckily was able to wave to Syaoran as they neared the school. He walked briskly over to them and smiled quickly noticing Sakura's blush and Tomoyo's starry eyes. He expected Tomoyo's reaction but Sakura blushing caught him completely off guard. He had to wonder what Tomoyo had said that would do this when they both constantly kept in mind that they were acting. He broke Tomoyo's daydreams, most likely plotting some little scheme, to ask her what she said. When he heard, he turned a violent shade of red, both from anger and from embarressment.

_Casual acting _he thought. "We haven't gotten that far yet Tomoyo" he said with an air of absentmindedness.

"Yet. You said yet."

"Um...no he didn't. Hey Syaoran isn't it about time for school, we may be late if we don't hurry."

"YOU GUYS AREN"T TELLING ME SOMETHING!!!" Tomoyo shouted clearly having her curiousity getting the best of her. 

"It's working" Sakura whispered quickly to Syaoran before Tomoyo could catch up. "Phase 2?"

He glanced quickly behind to see if Tomoyo was within hearing range, even if he was whispering. She had ears that could give bats competition. "Check."

"Phase 3?"

Syaoran was about to answer but instead signaled a meet in the park and Sakura nodded that she understood.

Tomoyo looked from Sakura to Syaoran and put her hands on her hips. "And I suppose you two were talking about clow cards am I right?

"100% correct."

"You two are impossible."

Syaoran had to laugh at that one. "Look who's talking."

"At least I don't keep secrets"

"Do to. The secret is, how you are such a good spy but don't know what's going on."

Tomoyo's head jerked up at this and she smiled broadly. "Something's going on then?"

"I've said too much already." Sakura shook her head. She was running out of answers and she couldn't bear to torture her friend _that _much in one morning. Something had to be saved for that afternoon. She came up with a new question to last the walk to school. "So how's your photography class coming?"

***

Sakura walked casually back home, patiently answering Tomoyo's ceasless questions with "maybe"s, "I guess"es and a few "I don't know"s wherever necessary. They were almost the same questions Tomoyo always asked only this time Sakura had more fun answering them. Building up the suspense was a lot of fun considering the fact that Tomoyo was only aggravated and not mad at her friend for keeping secrets. They just had that kind of friendship that allowed them to do that. It was really like a big game for all of them but she still wasn't sure how it would all end. That's where phase 3 would come in. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She forgot all about meeting Syaoran in the park. She searched through her bookbag for the note saying the time and then check her watch. She would have to hurry.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and smiled to erase the the look of worry on her cousin's face. "I just forgot a textbook. The one we need for the test tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Tomoyo asked skeptically.

"No I'm fine, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As soon as Tomoyo was out of sight Sakura raced to the park. _Here comes Act III_.

***

I know, it's super short and not that good but that's what happens to me after an idea burst, I write but do not plan. I'll work on the third and possibly final chapter and this may be a contest oppurtunity. Anyone want to do their own continuation? *crickets chirp but since Catseye lives in a soundless bubble she doesn't hear them ^_^,* So anyone has an idea I'd luv to read it. And the fic offer still stands, tell me about any non-yaoi romance of anime that has aired on american television within that last four years. And books too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura arrived in the park and spotted Syaoran sitting on the bench near the penguin smile.

Catseye: Disclaimer is : Stated before, so I ain'ts statin it again.

Syaoran: You ran out of disclaimer ideas didn't you?

Catseye: Grrrrrr...

Sakura ran around the corner for the third time that week. She had to tell Touya where she was going, tell Tomoyo that she was going to study but she forgot her books. Two out of three wasn't too bad. In another 15 minutes, after running back home to get her books, Sakura arrived in the park and spotted Syaoran sitting on the bench near the penguin slide. So many memories in that park alone, it was almost hard to beleive how normal life was now. Not much excitement other than acing an occasional test or two. Sakura snuck around Syaoran and looked over his shoulder at what he was writing and started to read it. A smile ran across her lips at the possibility of what might be written in Syaoran's diary. 

_"Things have been going well" _The paper said in neat script_. "At school there is a girl I really like. It's Naoko. People think I like Sakura but she's too stupid for my taste. She got a -A in English class and it is such an easy language. I think Sakura is jealous since she is currently reading over my shoulder. _

"Did I make a good guess?" he said while erasing what he wrote a moment ago. "Pretty convincing until the end isn't it?"

Sakura stared at him sorrowfully a moment and ran into the shade of the trees. Syaoran's eyes opened wide at this and he smiled sheepishly at the people staring at him. He hoisted his backpack onto one shoulder and retreated carefully into the trees where Sakura ran. He walked slowly through the shade of the trees, thinking and looking out for her._ What happened? Sakura's never burst out crying at one of my little jokes before. She invented part of the reading over the shoulder joke. The three girls I know best are all nuts. Sakura teases me one moment and then runs off the next, Tomoyo is obsessed with videotaping and Meilin is...nuts. _Syaoran sighed heavily and looked up to see Sakura crying. He ran over to her and hugged her close to him. She was shaking while he held her tightly and he was starting to regret what he did. Whatever that was.

Syaoran rested his face in Sakura's hair and whispered to her. "What has caused the pretty little blossom's petals to go limp with sadness?"

Sakura pulled herself back just enough for her to look into Syaoran's eyes. She whispered softly while the tears streamed down her face."You pay too much attention in poetry class, did you know that? But then again, I pay too much attention in theatre." She winked slightly.

"Why?"

"I can sense Tomoyo around the same way I sense magic. I think she can sense when I'm lying. I told here I was going back to school, she should have beleived me."

"And the tears?"

"The water card is usefull other than an attack card."

Syaoran's tone grew stern but his eyes didn't reflect them. "Sakura..."

"I know, I know. Don't use the cards for useless purposes but I don't want them to get bored and I haven't used water the longest. Besides, don't you think right now is a perfect time to end the whole thing? Tomoyo's watching and she saw me "cry" so why not?

Syaoran stared at her a moment. He didn't really want to end things so soon. He liked being around Sakura these past few days. Usually he didn't see her much except when dealing the the cards. They didn't even have the same classes. He felt like he was leaving her forever almost. Nevertheless Syaoran nodded slowly. In all the years he'd known her she never seemed to consider him more than a close friend. He watched the smile spread carefully on her face and realized that in all four years, he never had a chance like this and he may never get another one. When Sakura opened her mouth to explain something, he leaned down and kissed her in the shade of trees. At that moment, he didn't care who was watching and he didn't notice Tomoyo and the others gigling softly in the background or even his own thoughts of Kero's low growls. All he noticed was that Sakura hadn't pulled away from him and that alone dominated his mind's world. 

Sakura couldn't even think. Only one thing echo throughout her, _Is Syaoran kissing me or I am imagining this all in math class? _She knew she could have pinched herself or knocked herself awake. She knew she could have pulled back to ask Syaoran if all of this was real or if the illusion card had loosed itself. She knew that if she pushed her mind away from there and concentrated, she could tell whether things were being imagined. She could push her mind away to come up with an explanation to tell Touya and Dad for why she was late coming home, why her face showed streaks of fake tears, why she wouldn't be able to keep her mind on track because she was thinking of him. In the midst of all these thoughts, she realized that she could have done all of these things but didn't want to. She just wanted to stay there, wrapped in his arms forever.

Syaoran broke away from Sakura gently. "I think it's getting late. I don't want your brother coming after me again. Now he'll have an excuse."

"My question is, how do we end this now? I see we have an audience."

Tomoyo leaned against a tree, Eriol was smirking nearby, Yamazaki was grinning and Chiharu was trying to cover hers. Tomoyo stepped up and clapped a little.

"I congratulate you two on your performance. Very beleivable. I almost thought you two were kissing that long for real."

Sakura and Syaoran glanced lightly at each other and tried to hide their smiles. "How did you figure this all out?"

"Well, for one, I'm a very smart girl. Though, I have to admit you got me for a while until I went over to your house to ask if you got your notebook and if you needed to borrow mine. Touya told me that you went to the park again to talk something over with, and I quote "that gaki." After that I kinda figured that you came up with something. And after that all four of us figured it out. I have to say, I really beleived that something was going on between you two but now I guess my idea was proved wrong."

Eriol smirked and looked over at Chiharu and Yamazaki. "Looks like we shall have to get a new speciman, Tomoyo. Right, Yamazaki?"

"What?" Yamazaki stopped tugging on Chiharu's braid in mid tug and she nudged him in the stomach. "You know, there were these two people once who were carefully observed and they..."

Chiharu grabbed her usually spot on his ear "Don't even think about it."

Tomoyo sighed and then winked at Sakura and Syaoran. "If you don't see me around for a while then it's because I'm getting at those two first but don't worry, I'll be back. You two catch up when you're ready." She waved and ran to join Eriol.

Sakura raised herself to kiss Syaoran's cheek. " I guess it worked, not how I planned, but it worked anyhow. Just when we finally get together she gives up. There's a lot of...um..."

"Irony"

Sakura faked a forgetful expression for a moment. "Which reminds me, I know a way to allow you to be around without Touya preparing your grave. All you have to do is tutor me. I also suggest once Tomyo's done we can turn the tables on her and Eriol."

"Alright to both ideas, but answer me this, do we tell Tomoyo or not?"

"Oh, we musn't forget my dear Syaoran bear, she's a very smart girl. She'll figure it out. Sooner or later."

~*~ fin ~*~

Soooo that's the end of the fic I thought I never could end. I'm still getting used to continueing what I started and that's why it took so long not to mention that fact that I get severe cases of mid-fic writer's block. Anyhoo, tell me if this chapter sucked or not, reviews are helpful. Ex: Someone mailed me askng for the new chapter so I got started see? And the fic offer still stands from chapter 1. If you write book fics too, check my profile for all the ones I read.


End file.
